As the massive volumes of electronically stored and transmitted data (e.g., “big data”) continue to increase, so does the need for electronic data storage that is reliable and cost effective, yet quickly accessible (e.g., low latency). Specifically, more computing applications are requiring that increasingly larger data sets be stored in “hot” locations for high speed access. Certain non-volatile memory (NVM) storage technologies, such as magnetic hard disk drives (HDDs), can provide a reliable, low cost storage solution, yet with relatively high access latencies. Such storage technologies might be used for large volumes of data in “cold” locations that are not often accessed (e.g., data warehouses, archives, etc.). Other volatile or “dynamic” memory storage technologies, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), provide lower access latencies, and might be used in “hot” locations near a computing host (e.g., CPU) to offer fast access to certain data for processing. Yet, such storage technologies can have a relatively high cost and risk of data loss (e.g., on power loss). Solid state NVM, such as Flash memory, can offer an improved form factor and access latency as compared to an HDD, yet still not approach the access latency of DRAM.
In some cases, DRAM and Flash can be combined in a hybrid memory module to deliver the fast data access of the DRAM and the non-volatile data integrity (e.g., data retention) enabled by the Flash memory. One such implementation is the non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM), which stores data in DRAM for normal operation, and stores data in Flash for backup and/or restore operations (e.g., responsive to a power loss, system crash, normal system shutdown, etc.). Specifically, for example, the JEDEC standards organization has defined the NVDIMM-N product for such backup and/or restore applications. Many NVDIMM implementations can further be registered DIMMs (RDIMMs), which can use hardware registers and other logic, such as included in a registering clock driver (RDC), to buffer the address and control signals to the DRAM devices in order to expand the capacity of the memory channels. Other NVDIMM implementations can be load-reduced DIMMs (LRDIMMs), which can include data buffers to buffer the data signals in order to reduce the loading on the data bus and expand the capacity of the memory channels.
Unfortunately, legacy NVDIMM architectures can have functional and performance limitations. Specifically, some NVDIMMs can exhibit long transmission latencies and can have high power consumption when transmitting data between the DRAM devices and the NVM devices during data backup and data restore operations. For example, some legacy NVDIMM architectures transmit data from the DRAM devices during such backup and restore operations through data buffers used to reduce the loading on the data bus during normal operation. Such an approach can result in long transmission latencies through the data buffers and require that the data buffers remain powered on when power might be scarce (e.g., during data backup after a power outage).
Techniques are needed to address the problems of implementing a hybrid memory module that exhibits improved transmission latencies and power consumption when transmitting data between the DRAM devices and the NVM devices during data backup and data restore operations.
None of the aforementioned legacy approaches achieve the capabilities of the herein-disclosed techniques, therefore, there is a need for improvements.